1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing thereof and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing thereof where the light emitting display includes step portions (hereinafter step portions or step down portions) formed to be stepped down at both side ends of a pixel definition layer, thereby preventing an open edge from occurring when forming a light emitting layer and preventing a dielectric breakdown from occurring at an edge of an anode electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display includes a pixel definition layer (hereinafter, referred to as PDL) to cover an edge of an anode electrode. Also, a portion of the PDL is formed with an emission layer (hereinafter, referred to as EML) as part of a group of organic thin films.
For patterning an EML, a shadow mask is used for a small molecule organic light emitting diode, and an ink-jet printing or a laser induced thermal imaging (hereinafter, referred to as LITI) is used for a polymeric organic light emitting diode.
A donor substrate formed with an organic film layer thereon is laminated first in order to form an EML by using the laser induced thermal imaging LITI method. Then, the EML patterned on the substrate can be formed by irradiating a predetermined portion of the donor substrate. That is, an irradiated portion on the organic film layer of the donor substrate is separate from a non-irradiated portion thereon so as to form an emission layer pattern.
Accordingly, there is a need to design a PDL in such a way as to prevent an open edge occurring when an edge of an anode electrode does not properly contact an EML during patterning the EML in a laser induced thermal imaging LITI method, and therefore to prevent a dielectric breakdown occurring at the edge of the anode electrode because of an electric field.